


No words needed.

by Dysha



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 00:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10399368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dysha/pseuds/Dysha
Summary: This a very short one, and my very first fanfic.I am sure that there Will be spelling errors so I hope you Can look past Them.And the title is shit, But i had No idea What to Call it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This a very short one, and my very first fanfic.  
> I am sure that there Will be spelling errors so I hope you Can look past Them.
> 
> And the title is shit, But i had No idea What to Call it.

\- You are the father.

Silence.

He stared at her in blind shock.

How could This happen?! How was he going to tell Aaron.

How was he going to tell Liv.

He was almost numb with anger, frustration, loneliness.

He had been lucky so far, with all the things he had done, ofcourse This Happy new life with Aaron couldn't last.

...

He had made a deal with Rebecca,  _he,_ was the one that was going to tell Aaron,  _he_ was the one that was going to tell his family the news first.

...

It had been almost a week after Rebecca told him. 

He knew that he had to tell Aaron very soon and he had a plan.

In two dans Liv was going to visit her mom and it would just be him and Aaron in their new home.

That would be the Day he was going to tell. That was the Day he was going to lose everything he ever wanted.

He Walked in to the Living room and it seemed like no one was home, But he know that Aaron had gotten home from the scrapyard earlier.

\- Aaron.... Aaron! Where are you.

He heard a noice from upstairs. He Walked up the starrs and the noise had seemed to come from the spare room.

He reached the room and looked in. He stopped in panic.

He was unable to say anything.

Aaron was knelt on the floor with his back toward the door.

Robert slid Down the Wall and stared at Aaron with horrowing sadness in his eyes.

Aaron Got up and put the screwdriver in his pocket and turned around.

Aaron looked at Robert who was still sat against the Wall.

He caught Roberts tearfull eyes and Walked over to him with No emotions visible on his face and went Down the stairs without a word.

Robert had his eyes fixcated on the babycrib Aaron had clearly just finished esembling.

 


End file.
